


【VIXX90】鄭澤運的生物學論文-上

by N_J2111025



Category: Fandoms:Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】鄭澤運的生物學論文-上

鄭澤運的生物學論文

#年齡操作cp運沇   
#年下x雙性x人妻x偷情   
#生物系癡漢大學生慫貨滾X被家暴到生無可戀人妻圓  
#有家暴、變態偷拍、圓已婚、兩個都有病、尤其圓圓病的不輕  
#有沙雕成分

 

「喵……喵。」

又到了野貓們發情的季節，鄭澤運趴在陽台上手裡拿著相機一邊拍攝著窗外兩隻野貓交配的畫面，把相機固定在窗台後一邊拿來筆記型電腦，快速的在充滿密密麻麻文字的檔案上敲著鍵盤撰寫。

是的、鄭澤運是一名生物系即將畢業的大四生，而他的畢業論文研究主題便是關於動物的交配繁衍，主要的研究對象便是常常帶著不同母貓回來在他家房間窗台外屋頂交配的公貓。

從剛升上大四開始他堅持不懈的觀察了七八個月之久，電腦桌面上那個生物學畢業論文的資料夾裡，影像記錄檔足足有50多GB畢業論文也寫到了四十幾頁，在兩個星期就是他要繳交畢業論文的時間。

就快結束了。

「嗯…啊，嗚嗯……不要這樣、老公…拜託…疼…嗚嗯!」

啊……來了。

窗外傳來的聲音讓鄭澤運打了哆嗦，他闔上電腦悄悄的趴到窗台抬手調整了一下相機的角度往對面房屋的窗戶拍去。

畫面中透過半遮掩著的窗簾縫隙間，應該是那戶人家的客廳或廚房，剛才發出聲音的是一個很好看的人、男人，窗邊透過陽光照射，漂亮男人蜜色的肌膚彷彿閃著光，柔順微微捲曲的黑髮貼在那微微出汗的小臉上，身上寬鬆的褲子被扯下堆積在腳踝處被身後的人壓在落地窗上侵犯，在同性婚姻早就合法的現在男人和男人結婚並不稀奇。

那個漂亮男人他是知道的，鄭澤運曾在小區內看過對方幾次，他和他的丈夫應該才搬來這裡不過一年多的時間，鄭澤運第一次因為觀察貓交配不小心偷看到這對夫妻“交配”是他開始觀察貓後的兩個月左右。

一開始那漂亮男人並不像現在總頻頻發出求饒的聲音，而是在看來有些粗爆的性愛下還是主動的迎合，不管是被推在桌面或者壓到地上，甚至是鄭澤運總偷看的那扇落地窗上，他不曉得男人是不是舒服的。

因為漂亮男人身後鄭澤運看不清臉被那人稱為老公的人，每每他們交配的動作在鄭澤運看來總是有些粗暴，有時後他會扯住漂亮男人的頭髮強迫他抬起頭，偶爾鄭澤運會看見他被摔在地上像是外頭交配的母貓一樣趴扶著被迫抬起腰，又或者跪在男人的腿間為對方口交，而每當這時後那漂亮男人總會皺緊眉頭，但是有時後又會露出那勾得鄭澤運忍不住繼續偷看下去的魅惑笑容。

第一次時鄭澤運像是鬼迷心竅一般，偷偷的把正錄著窗外野貓的相機鏡頭轉向往漂亮男人趴著的落地窗轉去，事後鄭澤運無恥的發現自己看著錄像硬了，甚至聽著影片裡漂亮男人的呻吟聲自慰著射了出來。

就這樣鄭澤運像是著了魔一般，每每觀察野貓交配時如果聽到對面傳來聲響便會偷偷的轉過攝像頭，他電腦裡那名為畢業論文的資料夾裡的影像參考資料，除了貓咪交配的影片，大半都是以漂亮男人為主角的偷拍視頻，而鄭澤運還義正嚴詞的安慰自己，我這是在寫論文，這只是觀察人類交配而已，人類也是動物啊，即便他的行為純粹就只是變態。

其實在鄭澤運覺得漂亮男人的老公越來越過分的時後他曾經是報過警的，那天已經是深夜十一點多的時後，一如既往架設好對著屋頂的攝影機，鄭澤運坐在沙發上開始打著論文，這時對面傳來玻璃破碎的聲響吸引了他的注意力。

他慢慢起身、偷偷趴上窗台看見對面沒拉上的落地窗前，他看見那漂亮男人被推倒在地撞上了身後的餐桌，一旁的地面上似乎有打翻的咖啡還有碎掉的咖啡杯，漂亮男人想爬起來另一人卻在那之前抬腳往他身上踹了下去，鄭澤運扶著窗檯到吸了一口氣，看著漂亮男人捂著腹部彎腰連連咳著，就那麼縮成一團趴扶在地上掙扎著想爬走，卻被身後的人扯著頭髮拉起，那瞬見鄭澤運看見漂亮男人帶著瘀青的臉頰和嘴角的傷痕。

漂亮男人被他老公扯著撞上了落地窗，鄭澤運看著他半跪著手扶著玻璃面額頭靠在窗面上顫抖，而那男人這時走到他身後扯著他的腰抬起，鄭澤運這才意識到漂亮男人身下一絲不掛，鄭澤運看不清漂亮男人身後正低著頭解開褲頭男人的表情，但卻可以看清扶著窗的漂亮男人像是失了神一般，隨著身後人的挺進身體動作不時的握緊了雙拳鄭澤運想或許是因為他疼了。

鄭澤運沒想到趴在落地窗面靜靜的低著頭承受的漂亮男人會突然抬起頭，那瞬間似乎和自己對上眼，剎那鄭澤運馬上轉頭躲到窗沿下，不曉得是不是自己的錯覺，方才對上眼的那一瞬間他似乎看見漂亮男人笑了。

然而也就是在那一天鄭澤運終於忍不住拿起手機撥打了報警電話，他沒有說具體內容只是說自己聽見對面傳來打架的聲音，希望警察來查看情形，掛上電話鄭澤運又偷偷爬上窗沿露出眼睛，卻發現落地窗前看不見那漂亮男人的身影，他拉近了攝像鏡頭了他才稍稍看見室內地上那杯碎裂的咖啡杯依然躺在地面。

但是經過那天，鄭澤運偶爾還是能看見漂亮男人出門買東西，又或者他睡到中午才爬起來偷偷的往對面看去能看見對方坐在沙發上喝咖啡，其實他從來就不曾踏入過漂亮男人的生活圈。

今天也一樣他偷偷看著那人坐在沙發上喝著咖啡的側顏，鄭澤運嘆了口氣走回沙發上癱坐著，拿過自己的筆記型電腦打開那畢業論文的資料夾。

其實他不只曾偷拍過那漂亮男人交配時的畫面，透過落地窗他坐在沙發上休息的時後，有時是在不好拍攝完整畫面的流理臺前，甚至有漂亮男人在客廳地板上鋪上瑜珈墊坐著瑜珈時，鄭澤運看著畫面裡漂亮男人伸展的線條、微微露出的腰側肌肉吞了下口水，手不自覺的伸進褲頭。

啊……他真的是個變態。

在鄭澤運又一次看著視頻腦中想著漂亮男人的臉打飛機到射出來時終於承認了這個事實。

※

放下手裡的咖啡杯，車學沇微微往後靠在鬆軟的沙發上，轉過頭往落地窗外看去，那瞬見似乎看見上方窗台有個殘影，這讓他微微勾起嘴角。

其實車學沇一直知道對面的大學生在偷看自己的，這個行為有些詭異的大學生到是為他悲慘的生活帶來了些樂趣，自從發現對方總偷看自己後車學沇不自覺增加了待在客廳的時間，他的生活其實相當無趣，因為他的丈夫車學沇幾乎斷絕了他一切的交友圈，不、其實就算沒有他丈夫他本來也就沒有多少朋友。

所以這個奇怪大學生的舉動僅僅只是引起車學沇的注意，會這樣一直偷看他甚至於偷拍，車學沇可以斷定對方是喜歡他的，而車學沇喜歡被人喜歡，喜歡被人需要，所以即使對方的行為完全是可以讓他叫警察的，車學沇也沒有任何動作。

但是他並沒有想到，先叫警察的不是他而是那個學生，那天他的丈夫依然晚歸，在人一推開門時坐在客廳等著的車學沇就迎了上去，看著丈夫疲憊的神情一如既往的開口關心，他的丈夫也如同往常的一把推開他。

車學沇也沒說什麼只是自顧自的跟著男人的身後走進房間，問著對方吃過飯沒要不要泡澡又或是需要什麼，直到男人不耐煩的吼了他一聲才住嘴，後來聽說男人晚上要趕明天的提案便又笑著轉身說要去幫他準備咖啡。

但在他泡好咖啡轉身要拿去給他丈夫時回過身卻發現男人從房間出來了，看著他手裡的咖啡眼神又飄到流理臺上拆開的咖啡包裝，皺了皺眉頭:「我不是說過要你扔了。」

車學沇捧著咖啡杯有些不知所措，他想起來了他丈夫好像並不喜歡這牌子的咖啡味道，但是因為自己很喜歡剛好前陣子又遇上特價買了好幾盒放在家裡，一時就忘了他丈夫並不喝:「啊……對不起，我給你泡別的咖啡吧。」

車學沇笑笑的說著轉身就要拿回去放著打算找別的咖啡泡給男人，但男人卻不曉得像是被觸動了哪條神經怒火高漲，一把捉住車學沇的肩膀把人扳回來，車學沇嚇了手一抖差點摔了杯子，還好反應快兩手捧住才沒掉下，卻被熱咖啡濺到手燙了下。

不過沒等車學沇慶幸沒有打破杯子，男人抬手一揮他手裡的杯子便無情的摔落在地，車學沇哆嗦了下看著地上他很喜歡的紀念杯碎成一地，連一句話都來不及說出口一巴掌就落到臉頰上。

「說了多少次讓你扔了，聽不懂是不是?」

男人的聲音從頭頂傳來，車學沇低著頭不敢說一句話，男人看了更是來氣抬手又是一巴掌揮在他臉上，車學沇哆嗦的退了一步撞上身後的餐桌，一手扶著桌面一手摀著臉頰，他低著頭小小聲的回應:「對不起…因為丟掉很浪費，我會喝掉的……」

「呵…現在很會頂嘴啊，不聽我的話了是不是?」

男人冷笑著讓車學沇打了個冷顫，連忙搖搖頭:「不…不是的老公……」

「褲子脫了。」

話還沒說完男人便打斷車學沇開口命令到，車學沇閩著唇抬起頭眨了眨眼，而就這麼個猶豫的瞬間男人似乎更加火大，把他推在餐桌三兩下扯下他身上休閒的居家棉褲扔到一旁。途中因為車學沇的掙扎、男人不滿的抓著他的頭髮往桌面撞上，車學沇捂著額頭爬起身看著他的丈夫結結巴巴的道歉，男人卻不領情扯著他的領子把他拉起來又往地上摔。

腳下不穩、車學沇跌在地身後撞上餐桌的桌腳發出巨大的聲響，他疼的蜷縮起身子、手臂抹了下鼻下居然發覺自己流了鼻血，手肘撐著地面想爬起身，但此時男人對著趴扶在地上的車學沇腹部又是一腳，頓時車學沇灣著腰抱著腹部乾咳。

就像以前一樣、他幾乎已經習慣了，可怕的習慣，他的丈夫扯著他頭髮強迫他抬起頭，然後抓著他抵到窗邊，強拉開他的腿一點憐惜也沒有的直接頂進他的身體，瞬間他疼的捏緊了拳頭，但他現在不能喊的太大聲，不然男人會更生氣的。

車學沇默默的承受著身後的撞擊，等著男人氣消，一抬頭卻突然發現那個一直偷偷看他的大學生似乎發現了他們，對方在看見自己抬頭時驚慌失措的模樣讓車學沇忍不住笑了。

真的是…明明做著偷拍這種事卻那麼單純嗎。

但是在那之後不久、警察居然來敲了他們家的門，在聽到敲門聲時他的丈夫剛把他拖回房間扔到床上扯開腿繼續上，本來是不想裡會敲門聲，但電鈴聲持續了好幾下，男人最後不爽的插了幾下射在他體內後把他推下床讓他去開門。

恍惚的被扔下床，車學沇爬起身先是趕緊拿毛巾擦乾淨自己的臉、套上衣服在披了件毯子遮擋瘀青的半張臉，開了門才發現是兩名員警站在外頭，一問之下才聽員警說有人報了警說聽見打架聲，這才前來查看。

車學沇那時腦中浮現的便是對面的那大學生。

「啊……很抱歉警官，剛剛我在看電影，可能是聲音太大才讓人誤會了。」

那天他編了個謊言、把警察塘塞了過去。

但是他卻覺得那是他和對面的大學生第一次有了交流，即使他們沒有說過話，沒有正面看過對方的臉、不知道對方叫什麼名字。

※

「碰!」

一聲摔門的聲響把車學沇從回憶中拉回現實，他連忙站起身往玄關走去，卻看見他早上出門的丈夫居然在這個時間點就回來了，他湊上前笑著輕聲尋問:「今天怎麼那麼早?」

他丈夫沒有說話，而是抬起頭抬瞪著他，讓車學沇瞬間禁了聲，男人看起來心情似乎很糟，而這時後不管他說什麼做什麼都沒有用，得到的結果都會只有一個。

「啪!」

果不其然男人毫無預警的抬手一掌揮到他臉上，車學沇摀住臉頰退後了幾步也不問對方怎麼了，他知道沒必要問，從一開始在被打時他會哭著問對方為何這樣是不是自己做錯了什麼，到現在他早就知道根本沒有理由，男人只是心情不好，所以打他發洩罷了。

「嗚嗯……疼…拜託不要…老公、嗚!」

車學沇總是求饒著希望男人會心疼他輕些，似乎只是火上澆油，而車學沇卻學不會教訓。

他卑微的離不開對方，所以只能默默承受身上拳打腳踢的暴力，直到男人累了才吐了口氣看著地上衣服被扯得亂七八糟到處是傷的車學沇，車學沇吸了下鼻子自我嘲笑的笑了聲，引起男人的不滿扯著他的頭髮抬起頭:「你笑什麼?」

車學沇盯著男人的臉，眨了眨眼，久久才露出一個笑容慢慢開口:「……我愛你。」

男人一聽停下了動作，放開扯著車學沇頭髮的手，但也只是轉身走出大門碰一聲的摔上門，男人離開後車學沇坐在地上失神的靠著櫃子，室內安靜的彷彿剛才根本沒有人回來過，但他身上的傷不會騙人。

好疼…真的好疼。

我愛你啊，為什麼呢，你明明也說過愛我的……只有你說過愛我啊……

盯著空蕩蕩的玄關口，車學沇慢慢爬起身回頭看見桌上那杯冷掉的咖啡，想起方才在對面偷看著他的那大學生，失神的走向玄關連鞋子都沒有穿就踏出大門。

※

就在鄭澤運在沙發上撸完一發癱坐著發呆了一陣子時突然門鈴聲響了起來，他驚了一下坐起身想著這種時候誰會來按他的門鈴，他家可是連同學都沒有半個過，思來想去唯一能猜到的就是外賣，可是他並不記得自己有叫外賣才是。

想著想著門鈴又響了起來，鄭澤運只好趕緊抽了幾張面紙擦乾淨手、把沾了精液的衛生紙扔到垃圾桶爬起身走到玄關拉開門。

鄭澤運卻沒想到一開門、他會看見他幾乎每天在電腦裡看的拍攝主角會站在他他家門口，並且臉上還帶著傷似乎是不久前才添上去的，衣服凌亂甚至赤裸著雙腳。

「啊…….啊。」鄭澤運頓時張大了嘴震驚的說不出一句完整的話。

而那人卻像是沒事一般，自然的有些莫名其妙，他推開鄭澤運像是進自己家一樣從容的走進客廳，鄭澤運還楮在原地回頭就看見那漂亮男人坐到他剛才還在自慰的沙發上，甚至打開他的電腦，鄭澤運這才想起他剛才電腦的畫面還停留在那個資料夾上。

而在他想起這檔事手忙腳亂的關上門跑回客廳時漂亮男人已經點開裡面的視頻，隨著影片播放室內頓時一陣尷尬，應該說鄭澤運一陣尷尬，因為漂亮男人居然一邊看著自己被偷拍的視頻一邊順手的拿過鄭澤運擱在桌上的薯片一口一口的吃了起來，最後抬起頭開口:「所以你錄這些做什麼?」

沒想到會被問這種問題，鄭澤運頓時緊張的結結巴巴，這樣問難不成是要他承認自己是變態然後再讓警察抓他還是什麼?

「我...我因為報告…畢業論文…論文是…生物繁衍…」

「你喜歡我嗎?」  
「……啊?」鄭澤運被突如其來的問題問傻了，不曉得對方為何突然這樣問，但看著漂亮男人看自己的表情不自覺低下頭的說出心底話:「先生很…您很好看。」

「那要實踐一下嗎?」

不久漂亮男人的聲音又響了起來，鄭澤運抬起頭不懂對方這句話的意思，卻只見男人把他的電腦放到一旁慢慢從沙發起身，走到自己面前抬手勾住自己的脖子，他才發現對方只比自己矮一些些，鄭澤運緊張的一動也不敢動，直到男人湊到自己面前鼻尖蹭到自己臉頰，鄭澤運白膝的臉頰上瞬間染上一層紅暈:「什…什麼?」

「實踐一下，你的論文……生物交配繁衍。」

 

TBC


End file.
